1. Field of the Invention
This application relates to an optical film defect detection method and a system thereof, and more particularly, to an optical film defect detection method and a system thereof which are capable of comparing the defect sequence models aiming at the automatic detection of the manufacturing process of the optical film and the analysis of the detection images to determine the defect type of the optical film.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the various manufacturing processes of the optical film, the products are generally detected in the production line or by the back-end quality control personnel to see whether the manufactured optical film is satisfied with the standards. Although the experienced quality control personnel are capable of distinguishing the defect types and finding out the cause to make an adjustment to the front-end of the manufacturing processes, it is difficult to train such experienced quality control personnel in a short time. What is more, the manual detection method is not time and cost economically, and the determination may vary with the quality control personnel, much less the visual fatigue. Those are the factors causing the errors in the detection.
In order to improve the shortcomings of manual detection, automatic detection devices have been provided to capture the image of the optical film and then the captured image is analyzed to see whether the optical film has defect. Conventionally, the image of the optical film is detected and then the image is compared with the known defective patterns to determine whether the chosen optical film has defect and which defect type is produced. In such case, a computer is applied to perform the automatic detection, the database has to be stored a great amount of defective patterns in advance, such that the detected image can be compared with. However, patterns such as the defect types, positions of defect, directions of defect, and so on are not only similar, but also of tremendousness. It is therefore time-consuming to do the comparison. In addition, an image, which appears for the first time, may be misadjusted due to the micro difference. As a result, the conventional automatic detection method for the optical film is incapable of rapidly and correctly determining the defect types.
In view of this, how to design an optical film defect detection method and a system thereof to increase the efficiency and accuracy of the defection identification in the manufacturing process of the optical film is in dire need towards the manufacturers. Thus, the inventor of the present disclosure has been mulling it over and then designs an optical film defect detection method and a system thereof to aims for improving the existing shortcomings so as to improve the industrial practicability.